


Headache

by xShadowWolfx



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowWolfx/pseuds/xShadowWolfx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray suffers a horrible headache at the office. Luckily, the other Hunters are there to look out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache

Ray officially had the worst headache of his life. He was trying to edit an achievement guide but only found that staring at a computer screen was hurting just as bad as the light from the window beside him. He sighed as he took his glasses off and put his head down on his arms.

"Ray, you ok?" Michael asked.

When he didn't answer immediately, everyone turned from what they were doing to check on the lad. From his place on the couch, Ryan also looked up. He had had a long night staying up with one of his kids and was trying to take a nap which was a bust so far since Gavin wouldn't stop pestering him with "intellectual" questions and would you rather scenarios. Geoff had been no help even after the gent had thrown his boss a pleading gaze.

"Better you than me," was all Geoff had said, hiding a smirk, and turning back to his work. 

This is why no one had noticed the youngest lad in agony. Geoff stood up from his chair and put a hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Ray?" He gently shook him.

The lad whined and lifted his head. The gent could see the distress in his eyes.

"What's wrong, lad?"

"Head hurts."

Geoff put a hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"Well you don't have a fever. Do you just have a headache?"

Ray nodded.

"Hang on then. I'll be right back."

Geoff left the room and came back with two pain pills, Ray didn't bother asking where they had come from, which the lad immediately downed and groaned when all the movement hurt. He rested his head against his hand and closed his eyes.

"Ray, why don't you go lay down," Jack suggested.

The lad opened his eyes to regard the gent.

"Go take a nap. You'll feel better," Geoff agreed.

Ray glanced at Geoff and then took a look at the couch that was currently being occupied by Ryan. He gave his boss a questioning look. Geoff took one look across the room and understood.

"Ryan, is there enough room there for two?"

Ray raised his eyebrows.

"There's plenty," the younger gent answered.

"Ray- _don't give me that look_. Go lay down with Ryan." 

"Why?" the lad whined.

"Because I'm the boss and I say so. Get your little ass over there before you make me have to carry you."

Ray knew Geoff wasn't bluffing so he carefully stood up, pushing through a wave of dizziness, and, with a sudden thought, grabbed his Snorlax doll to cuddle with. Ryan moved the blanket that had been covering him, and the lad lightly crawled over him to lay on the inside with a mutter of "no homo." Ray settled down using the gent's stomach as a pillow and wrapped his arms around Snorlax. Ryan threw the blanket back over the both of them and rested one arm over Ray's back.

The lad hid his face and blushed when he realized the others were grinning at them. 

" _Awww!_ Look at Ray and Ryan all snuggled up-" Gavin started but quickly stopped when Ryan fixed a glare on him that promised retribution should the lad say one more word. The Brit squirmed and looked away. 

The gent finally turned his attention back to Ray who was still hiding his face. Ryan ruffled his hair and nudged him. The lad looked up.

Ryan held his fist out. "R & R Connection, right?"

Ray smiled and fist bumped him. He had to admit this was much more comfortable than suffering at his desk. 

"Now when I look back over there in the next few minutes, you two better be asleep," Geoff said sternly.

Ryan and Ray just smiled and relaxed. A comfortable silence fell across the room and when Geoff looked over to check on the duo, he found them both fast asleep, not a worry in the world. The tattooed man smiled and decided, just this once, to leave them alone and not take a picture of the R & R Connection cuddled up with each other. That didn't mean they were going to live it down anytime soon though.


End file.
